


A Girl and Her Dog

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [79]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For Have a Heart for Chained Dogs Week, Gen, I like it though, Perspective wise, RD's POV, This was kind of weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: He's never known safety, until she finds him and proves that it's safe





	A Girl and Her Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary sounds like a romance, but it really isn't
> 
> For Have a Heart for Chained Dogs Week – February 7-14

He doesn’t have a name, but he still knows to be afraid when the big men point to his cage and say ‘This one!’ That’s when they pull him from his too-small cage and shove him into a cage where another, normally larger, dog is waiting. He wins though, he always wins, even when the other dog is his own sire. He’s still a pup when one of the big men who smells sharp leaves his cage unlocked. He noses his way out of the cage, finding his way outside and running as far as he can until he’s so tired he can’t run any more before finding a small dark space to sleep in. He curls up as tightly as he can before falling asleep.

He wakes up to the sound of small human feet, instantly on edge.

“Oh,” he heard a soft voice say. “Poor baby.”

Before the growl that is building up in his chest can be released, he smells the best thing he’d ever smelled in his life. Slowly he uncurls, looking at the small human sitting in front of the box that he’d taken refuge in the previous night. In the small human’s hand is a piece of meat. 

“Sweet baby,” the girl-child coos, “You look hungry.”

He reaches out, taking the meat and scarfing it down quickly.

“You don’t have a collar,” the girl-child says quietly. “Do you need a home?”

He does growl when the girl-child reaches out again, and she quickly pulls her hand back. “Okay,” she says. “You don’t want to be petted, that’s okay. I’ll come back later, okay? With some more meat.” The girl-child stands up, backing out of the alley that he had taken refuge in before turning around and running away.

He curls back in a ball, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

The girl-child is back as the sun sets, carrying a blanket and some more meat. “It’s going to get cold tonight,” she says quietly, holding out the meat first, the same way she had earlier. “I really wish you would come home with me, you would be a lot warmer inside.”

He growls softly, curling back into himself.

“I know, you don’t want to come, can I put this on you?”

He doesn’t growl this time, when the girl-child moved to put the blanket over him. It’s warm and it smells like the girl-child and several other humans who smell like they’re related to the girl-child.

“Thank you for letting me take care of you,” she says, backing away as soon as she’s settled the blanket around him. “You need a name, don’t you?” she settles back on her haunches, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. “How about Rohan Draco, RD for short?”

He tilts his head to the side, looking curiously at her. RD, that sounded like a good name, better than no name at all at least.

“I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I?” the girl-child suddenly realizes. “My name is Daisy.”

RD settles his head back on his paws as Daisy-girl chatters on about things that RD doesn’t really understand, but he does enjoy the sound of her voice.

“I’ve got to go home now,” Daisy-girl says softly after a long amount of time that RD hasn’t really been paying attention to. “I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?”

RD growls in gentle agreement, and Daisy-girl seems to be able to tell the difference between this growl and the ones from before, because she smiles, so different than the smiles of the big men that it takes RD a moment to place it.

He doesn’t know what it is about the girl-child, but she makes him feel safe.

* * *

Daisy-girl returns the next day, and the next, and the next, for seven whole days. “You can still come home with me, you know that, don’t you, RD?”

RD just tilts his head so that Daisy-girl will scratch the spot behind his ear. She laughs and scratches where he wants. “I want to know you’re safe when I go home.”

RD looks up at his Daisy-girl and makes a decision before standing. 

“What’s going on?” his Daisy-girl asks, ever since RD had let her pet him, he hadn’t moved from her lap until she’d forced him up.

RD nudges her shoulder, causing his Daisy-girl to stand up. “RD, what are you doing, it isn’t time to go home-”

RD barks, a short noise before nudging her again.

Daisy-girl frowns, “Home?” she says the word carefully.

RD nudges her again before making his way to the edge of the alleyway, looking back at his Daisy-girl before he reaches the opening.

RD’s Daisy-girl smiles, the same smile from the day he’d let her put the blanket on him. “Alright,” she says, following RD to the street. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like this, even if the POV feels really unwieldy, it's hard to write from a dog's perspective.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
